User blog:Pookiefan/Polls Polls and More Polls (again!)
I made polls before but Lil Miss Sun got me in the mood to do them again. And I got this idea first from Poisoon140, and PookieForever-Returns gave me the sign in idea. Thanks for your PaRtIcIpAtIoN! :D Who are you, again? ArianaCP C H U N K Y PookieForever-Returns Pinga2005 XxSammyxX95 Lil Miss Sun HopeCat :) NunyaPie The Jammer Quauntonaut Thomas D. Coyote Poisoon140 Ava5577 Rosa89764penguin Pam pam4 Nerdbunny Pookiegirl34 Penguin Scorn Rekanochi Mikaxx Theuppie Toto1000 The Black Bird Patfan1 Eartheditor9 DjCadence ThePenguin PenguinMan15 Sunnysunsun5 DJ Kitty Teamdarkfan2 Someone Else (Sorry if I forgot you!) A Wikia Contributor (Anon) Pookiefan Are you a pookie fan, pookie hater, or neutral? Fan :D Eh. Neutral. Hater >:( Which of the most common (in my opinion) pookie names is the best? (girls) Rose/Rosie Bella Hannah Ava Lil(l)y I like all pookie names. I like uncommon pookie names (please share some in the comments). I don't like pookies. It's weird when pookies have names. Which of the most common (in my opinion) pookie names is the best? (boys) Mason Drew Austin Aiden I like all pookie names. I like uncommon pookie names (please share some in the comments). I don't like pookies. It's weird when pookies have names. Which of these events sounds best to you? (these will be like Pookie Spirit Week, only more wiki-wide) (sorry, had to include something about events, since I'm still debating on what to do next)(you can also comment saying if you want more than one of these to happen, or if you have a suggestion) The Club Penguin Pookie Wiki Awards (nominate for your friends to win awards, ex. Funniest or Makes the Best Edits) Pookie Fanon Party (may include family roleplay meetups, a special family roleplay just for that week, lots of decorations, free give-aways, contests, and more!) Pet Party (celebrate CP pets, like uppies, kitties, fishies, and more! may include pet shelter roleplay, contests, etc.) Party for a Certain Number of Edits/if our rank moves up With the Theme of the Next Club Penguin Party (ex. like the Halloween party decor) Another Theme Party (Pookiefan should come up with it) Another Theme Party (I'll share my idea in the comments) Another type of party (Pookiefan should come up with it) Another type of party (I'll share my idea in the comments) What is the best family dinner commonly made in Pookie fam fams? (if it has a theme to it, like Elmo, just ignore that for now) Mac and Cheese Pizza Pasta Salad Soup Chicken Fish Steak Other (please share in the comments!) I don't like pookies. I don't know. I like them all. What is your favourite pookie snack? Cookies Crackers Candy Fruit/Veggies Other (please share in the comments!) I don't like pookies. I don't know. I like them all. What is your favourite common Club Penguin party of the listed? Holiday Party Halloween Party Music/Ultimate Jam Medieval Party The Fair Other (please share in comments!) What month is your birthday in? January February March April May June July August September October November December Stalker! I would put an answer, but, if I did, it would be a lie. I don't have a birthday......... Psych! ¿Ustedes hablan una otra idioma? What? Um... ¿Sí? I think? Sí, yo hablo español mucho. Uh, no. I think you're asking me if I speak another language? Yeah, but not Spanish. :| Did you just speak to me formallyyyyyyy? Btw there's only one of me ;) (me: Ik, I'm talking to a group of people O.o) Was that English? (me: Um, no.) Sorry, didn't catch that, sonny. *Adjusts hearing aid* Okay, well, that's it. Thanks for taking my polls! K. NOO!! D: Why did you stop making them, Pookiefan, why?! :'( Alright, see ya around. *skips away* Bye! Farewell. Category:Blog posts